The Infectious Diseases Clinical Research Program (IDCRP) is a collaboration between NIAID (Division of Clinical Research) and the US military (Uniformed Services University) through an Inter-Agency Agreement. The objective of this IAA is to leverage the complementary resources of the US military and NIAID to design, conduct, analyze, and publish research on infectious diseases of military relevance through an effective research network that rapidly responds to evolving infectious disease threats. A current area of focus is the natural and treated history of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) among military active duty and beneficiaries, vis a vis the U.S. Military HIV Natural History Study and sub studies.